The Dream is real
by I-Naraku
Summary: Will been having dreams of Phobas ever night not knowing if they where real or not...


**I do not own W.I.T.C.H**

**There is a Lemon in this story so you have been told.**

**

* * *

**

**The Dream is real. **

It is night and everyone is sleeping and dreaming. Will lie in her bed sleeping after a hard day of fighting Prince Phobos. Only to find that Cornelia is in love with Cedric the bookkeeper. For the past week Will has been dreaming of Phobos, not the type where they are fighting but making love to each other. Will thinks its just her body's way telling her to take it easy and get lots of rest.

Dream  
Will is walking in a garden looking at all the flowers some of them she has never seen before. Two strong-arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back onto a hard chest. She tries to turn and look at his face. She finds it to be hidden in shadows. He takes her lips in a loving kiss. He pulls her over to his bed as they kiss, slowly taking off their clothing.

"I want you, Will, my love. I don't think I can go on with out being inside your body, my love. Please be my Queen. I will be your King: heart, body, and soul." He stands before her naked showing off his six-pack and muscular chest.

Will looks down to find that his manhood is hard and long and by far thicker than the man is her sex-ed class video. He sees her eyes go wide at the site of his manhood. "Will, my love, it will fit and make you feel good. I know you are a virgin and it will hurt your first time but only for a minute or two. I would never do any thing to hurt you, my love, my soul mate." Taking her face in his hands he kisses her lips to show her just how much he loves her.

"I don't even know who you are, but I feel that I do and I know that I want to be with you so bad that it hurts." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

He started to kiss his way down her neck to her breasts, taking the right nipple into his month, sucking and biting it. This made Will moan, telling him to keep going. His right hand moved down to her flower to find it was already wet with dew. His fingers fond her clit and he rubbed it making her cry out. He worked one finger in to her tight hole, working it in and out, only to add another to try and stretch her walls. By now he has three fingers inside of her, working them faster and faster making her come, sending her juice flowing over his hand. He pulled his hand out and sucked his fingers clean. He took his place over her with his manhood placed at her opening. To keep her from yelling he took her lips in a loving kiss as he pushed inside of her fast to try and keep the pain as slight as possible.

Will cried out in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, my love, but soon the pain will stop soon and you will only feel the love that I have for you." He did not move until Will told him that the pain was gone.

He started a slow even pace even though his body was telling him to go faster and faster. To make her cry out his name over and over again, to give her one orgasm after another before he sent his seed deep inside her whom. But he knew that this was her first time and he only wanted this night for her and her needs. After her third orgasm Will started asking him to go faster and harder. He pulled out and turned her on to her hands and knees, driving his manhood back in her to hot wet hole harder and faster then before. This made it so that he hit a spot inside of her that made her cry out and squeeze his manhood making him cry out her name.

After some time he and Will came at the same time. She could feel his hot seed going deep into her body and loved the feel of it. They fell next to each other, his manhood still buried deep within her, as he pulled her closer to his body. "Will, my love, I want to make love to you again and again until the end of time. Wear this ring to show everyone that you are my Queen and lover." He put a white gold ring with blue stones in it onto her finger. "You are my Queen and my soul. Will, please come to me soon so we can be together in the day as will as the night, my love. But now go to sleep, you need the rest." He rubbed her abdomen as he kissed her neck, softly humming a song to make her sleep.  
End of Dream

The next day Will awoke feeling happy, only to herself in her bed, alone. "It was only a dream. But if it was, then why do I feel pain down there and where did I get this ring from? It looks just like the one in my dreams.' She took it off and found writing on the inside. "To my Queen, that owns my heart, body, and soul. Your lover and King, Phobos."

Will gave a startled gasp as she found that every night her dream of lovemaking had actually been reality. That she was in love with Phobos and that he loved her just as much if not more.

King Phobos was sitting on his throne watching Will wake up to find that last night and all of the other nights where not dreams but instead reality. He watched as she held the ring to her heart, crying. "I love you too, my King."

* * *

So tell me what you think R/R

Please no bad R/R I hope you do like me story...


End file.
